Coffee
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Harry never liked coffee, until a certain someone offers him one and everything changes. Slash, femslash, nothing explicit. enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Slash and Fem!Slash.**

**And thanks to Zuppalizzle for beta-ing.**

**Coffee**

By ScreamForSOH

Every morning I would wake to the smell of coffee, and with such a life as I once had, the only association I had with the substance was of fear and pain. My uncle would always reek of it, but it was a cheap and bitter brand that was stale before it even hit the shelves in the store. At school, many students would drink the stuff, I could never stand it, just the correlation between it and the life I left in the muggle world would force me into a bitter mood.

However over time, a difference was noticed, the rich smell of the school coffee was mush more sweet and enticing, an inkling of secrecy wafting through the air. I loved the smell of this bean and every morning I would take in the smell. And yet… I could not stand the taste.

Hermione had noticed my obsession with the aroma of the beverage and often would get me to make her the drink in the morning during breakfast while she read one book or another, and for that I loved her. She offered me a sip of hers once, just to see if my taste for the drink had changed and I would enjoy it as I did the smell, taking the chance, I accepted. I found it too strong; bitter even and I left myself to enjoy only the smell.

That was in fifth year, while there was still a rift in the school, the houses feuding and the war raging. Things may not have changed all the much since then, well not in those causes, I had changed at least, as people do as they age. We are in our seventh year now, with exams fast approaching, and although we are on holidays currently; I have finally had Hermione's words sink in and began my homework early.

And so, I have found myself with a few days without homework or classes, wandering through the halls of Hogwarts. The other Gryffindors are still trying to get their homework done, or in Hermione's case, studying, and so my wanderings have left me unaccompanied and completely free to do as I wish. Yet I find myself unable to think of what to do.

Suddenly, I realize I am standing in front of the portrait leading to the kitchens and just as swiftly, the smell which I adore rose through the air, and entranced by it, I enter the kitchens following the smell of freshly brewed coffee. And yet, it is again different to the schools, and also my uncles, this even _smelled _expensive. Upon seeing the brewer, it became obvious why it would be as such.

Grey eyes looked up and greeted me with slight surprise, which I returned with a shrug. I didn't even notice the elves at this point, they all seemed to be busy with the washing up from lunch, which had finished less than an hour before, I walked towards the bench where the enticing tang was being produced and when I found a mug pushed into my hands, I couldn't help but to accept, however as I lifted the mug to my lips, the brewer spoke in a soft tone which I had never heard him address me in, "Don't worry, it's not straight coffee, I have mixed a small amount of coffee in with chocolate powder, best hot beverage you could ever have."

I cocked my head to the side and speaking in a similar fashion to him, "Why would you think I wouldn't enjoy coffee?" curious as the why the Slytherin would know my tastes. He only shrugged though, and deciding to trust my enemy, I sipped the drink. Taste burst within my mouth, never had I drank anything with such a strong flavor, and I found, that much like the odor the flavor invoked not only tastes, but also feelings and sensations of secrecy, sensuality and smooth grace which tea could never create.

Opening my eyes, I looked straight at Draco who was still standing beside me, a smile on his lips. It was obvious he knew the delight I felt from the drink. For a moment, I thought that he was standing closer then before, but passing it off as just a trick of the mind. I watched him as he drank his own drink, the smell of coffee much stronger from his, obviously of full strength. Grinning slightly I drank more of my drink, the taste was still slightly bitter, but it exenterated the sweetness of the chocolate. The taste, combined with the smooth feeling and sensual smell sent my mind into a spin and without thinking about what I was doing, I put my mug down and lean towards Draco; capturing his lip in a kiss, which were still warmed from the hot beverage.

He seemed shocked at first, but he soon reacts, placing his mug down beside my own and leaning down further into the kiss. A hand creeps along my side and around to my back, he pulls me closer and nips at my lower lip, the sensations of the kiss, mingled with the remnants of a new taste, sends my senses into overload and I gasp, giving him entry to my mouth and taking full advantage, his tongue slips along my lips before meeting with my own. A battle for dominance begins and I am pushed against the table, fingers buried in his hair, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer.

I can taste the coffee on him and am intoxicated by it, wanting more. The kiss softens though and soon we part, our breathing is ragged as we looked at each other, suddenly I feel a tug at my shirt and remember where we are when I see Dobby beside me trying to get my attention. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir, you need to leave. You should not be doing such things in here while dinner is in need of preparations, sir." He said in a hurried voice, pushing at my leg slightly in an attempt to get me to leave.

Grinning slightly, I nod and finishing my drink, I link my fingers with Draco's and lead the way out, picking up the jar of coffee beans as I went. I hear him chuckle as he falls in step beside me. "I'm guessing you like coffee now?" he whispers in my ear once we are out of the kitchen.

Pulling a face at him, I reply in a nonchalant voice, "I guess it is alright." giving his hand a slight squeeze.

He smiles softly and pulls me closer to him, wrapping an arm around my waist before suddenly snatching the jar from my hand and says with a wink, "Catch me if you can then." and bolted down the corridor. I am shocked for a second, before I laugh and the chase begins.

Running as quickly as I could, I almost reach him, before he swerves down a small corridor off to the side, following him as best I can, I find the hall blocked by some Hufflepuff students and I try to brake through their group. They had slowed my pace however and I realize that Draco was now turning another corner and is once again out of sight. Putting on another burst of speed, I go around the corner and search for the blond, seeing no one down the dead end corridor, for a second I am stumped, but then I remember one of the secret doors from the Marauders map. Walking halfway down the hall, I stop and pushing on a darker stone than the others, a section in the wall beside the stone wavered and faded completely, giving me entrance to a passage of three feet wide and going on for a few meters before opening into a fork, one leading to a room, the other up stairs towards the library.

Deciding to check the room first, I enter the passageway and stride along till the fork, turning right, I enter the room, only a desk and a book case is in the room, and on seeing it lacking Draco, I turn to leave and come face to face to him. "Holy shit Draco!" and I hear him laugh and glare at him in response.

He just smiles though and wraps his arms around me. "It was too tempting. Besides, some surprises are worth it, Harry." He states with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The glare turns to a pout when he kisses me though and soon my hands have found their way to his hair once again. He still tastes like coffee and I am shocked to find myself loving it all the more. The kiss ends quickly though when footsteps are heard, padding softly down the stairs.

Suddenly two fourth year girls walk past the room, and just as we think they didn't notice, we heard their footsteps stop and they came back into the room. "Oh my." One girl said while the other just stood there speechless, mouth hanging open.

"Shit." I muttered, biting my lip. The thought of stepping away from Draco slipped through my mind, but it didn't linger long, there wasn't any reason now, we couldn't deny much really.

"Ohh, now this… this is… this is brilliant! The boy-who-lived and the Malfoy Heir, dating! It is priceless." The girl who first spoke said looking ready to run off to tell everyone. She stopped talking however when she saw Draco let go of me. He gestured her closer, she took a tentative step forward.

"You won't speak a word of this to anyone, okay?" he said in a soft, yet demanding voice. "Either of you." The two girls nodded, although the one who kept talking seemed to be thinking, her eyes bright, but it was obvious they would not speak about it. Draco nodded and gestured them away, "Good, now go."

The two girls hurried away, and instead of going down the passage way as they had been before, they returned the way they came and scurried up the stairs. "I don't think they are going to keep their promise." I said quietly.

Draco turned and smiled, "Oh, I don't know… I don't think they are going to talk about it… but I know one thing, we gotta get out of here, there will be people here soon." he then grabbed my hand, and began to pull me towards him. A peck on the lips and off he went, dragging me along.

Soon we were back out into the corridor, by that time he had let go of my hand, and was running ahead, I was chasing him once again. We continued the chase through the corridors, it was easy enough to keep track of him, and suddenly he ran down a set of stairs which took us into the dungeons and I realized how far we now were from the room. Panting, I asked him, "If you know they won't tell anyone, then why did we run? And why so far?"

He grinned, and stopped running and leaned against the wall, face flushed from the run and breathing ragged, "I only told them not to speak about it, doesn't mean they can't tell someone. Writing isn't the same as speaking." comprehension dawned on me and I laughed, "Surely you saw that look on Cassie's face, she was planning on it." Draco said.

"Ohh, so that's her name." I said, thinking aloud.

Draco nodded and answering my other question said, "Being this far away will give us a bit more time."

My eyebrow quirks slightly, but I don't question the need for the extra time, "If you knew she would tell people, why didn't you speak more generally so people wouldn't find out?" I asked moving to stand beside him.

"Why should I?"

I looked at him in shock, what did that mean? Surely not… "But didn't you want people not to know?"

He just shrugged, and pushed off the wall, moving to stand a few feet in front of me, he looks straight back at me, "What is there to know, or rather, not know?"

I opened my mouth, but realized I didn't have anything to say really, what was I afraid of people knowing? Looking at the ground, a thought from before returned, "How did you know that I didn't like coffee? Only the smell?" I asked quietly, still gazing at the floor.

Draco smiled and again shrugged, I was annoyed at that; I wanted answers. He must have realized my feelings though as he stepped towards me, now standing directly in front of me. Enlacing his fingers with mine, he said in a soft voice, "I hear a lot about people, notice things too which most don't, just because people have a habit of ignoring when I am there, seeing me more as an object," shrugging again he continued with a smile, "I just don't usually remember them, but you intrigued me, always have, always will."

Guess that was his way of telling me he liked me as he then reached over and lifted my chin to face him; he kissed me gently. He pulled back and just looked me in the eye as if looking for something; he tilted his head to the side and smiled, "So Harry, will you go out with me?"

I don't even notice the footsteps from down the corridor, or even the flash of Colin's camera, my entire focus was on Draco entirely. Instead I just lean forward and give my answer in a kiss. I feel Draco smile during the kiss and as it begins to deepen another flash goes off. Breaking the kiss abruptly; I turn to the small crowd which had assembled. Colin was at the front, directly in the middle, Cassie and her friend were off to the right of him and several other students in the younger years were there, a total of around eight people. They were all completely quiet, still a bit shocked by what had happened, and that they hadn't been killed yet for having witnessed such a thing.

"I want those photos." I look to Draco in shock; he was looking to Colin, who just laughed nervously. The crowd still didn't seem sure of what to do, Draco just rolled his eyes before looking to me, "What do you reckon, keep them from talking, or let the news spread?"

I shrug at first, biting my lip in thought, "Well I want to tell Ron and Hermione… I don't want them hearing about this through the grapevine, who knows what the story will be like then."

Draco nodded and turned back to the group again, and said in a similar matter to before when he talked to Cassie, "Don't even think of telling anyone about this until after dinner, okay? And that includes writing, signaling, talking, the whole shebang, no one is to know. Now bugger off."

The group looked a little disgruntled, but nodded and began to move away, I noticed Colin and Cassie sharing a look however and a thought struck me, "Oh and Colin, no one is to see those photos until then either." The younger boy looked put out for a second before nodding and leaving.

"Waow, I hadn't even thought of that." Draco said, still watching the group go.

Again I shrug, "You kind of get used to the way Gryffindors think after a while." Giving his hand a squeeze, "It's only half an hour until dinner, and I need to go talk to Ron and Hermione…" I wanted to take him with me, but knew better then to do something like that; it would be hard enough breaking the news to the Gryffindors. Don't really want to give Ron a heart attack yet, now did I? Instead I give him a peck on the lips and letting go of his hand made my way down the corridor the way we came.

----

I found Ron and Hermione in the Common Room in front of the fire place, they were talking with Seamus and Dean over a game of exploding snap, Ginny was there too, playing with Crookshanks on the floor with a toy rat. Watching the group for a moment before heading over there, I wondered whether they would ever let Draco join in with them. Shaking my head slightly to rid myself of the 'what if's, I made my way over to them. Hermione was the first to notice me in the room, and smiled in greeting. I flopped onto an empty seat next to Ron who only glanced up for a moment and nodded hello before returning to the game. He was running out of cards and it was obvious he wanted to win, but with Hermione playing, it wasn't likely the others were to win.

I continued to watch them play for a bit, but when I saw Colin come into the room I knew I had to tell them, the game was nearly over anyway, only Hermione and Ron were left in the game, Dean and Seamus had already left, supposedly going to the Owlery before dinner. "Guys, I need to talk to you about something and I think it might be best if you stop playing the game…" I said; Ron was quick to accept the game was over, this way he hadn't actually lost to Hermione again. The cards were soon packed up and Ginny came and sat closer to us, I wanted her to know too. There was only ten minutes until dinner, and most people were leaving the common room, either to head down early and meet up with people, or to pack their things away in their dorm, leaving only the four of them and a few fifth and seventh year students who were planning on going down later, wanting to finish the homework they were doing.

Lowering my voice slightly so only Ron, Hermione and Ginny could hear me, I said, "There is no easy way for me to tell you, no way to soften the blow. Okay, I'm just going to say it, get it over and done with… I'm bi and while I know that you guys don't really care about that… the next bit you will." I pause for a moment, and took in their expressions, Ginny looked like she was choking, obviously holding back laughter, '_she's gotta know something'_, Ron looked down right scared, while Hermione looked slightly apprehensive, well no better time then the present, I told myself, "I'mdatingDracoMalfoy."

Ginny fully lost it now, I figure she was in the library when Cassie and the other girl saw us, Ron and Hermione however just look confused, "I'm sorry, Harry, what?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

Taking a breath, I repeated what I said, articulating the words, "I am dating Draco Malfoy." I hold my breath and wait for Ron's reaction. I knew his would be the worst.

I look to Hermione first, not wanting to see Ron yet. She looked down, her hair covering her face, I couldn't tell what she was feeling, but when she looked up and I saw her eyes, I almost wished I got Ron's reaction first. She didn't say anything yet though, and I looked to Ron, he just shrugged though and said, "I'll kill him if he hurts you, but I guess it's up to you."

It was the reaction I expected from Hermione. And yet, there she was, sitting there, staring at me like I had slapped her in the face. "Why? After everything he's done against you, and Ron; and what about me? All the shit he pulled on me, all the snide comments; how do you know he isn't just messing with you."

I am stumped for a moment, I really hadn't thought of that. "I know because I trust him, I don't know what it is, but he's changed. I just hadn't noticed until today. When was the last time he called you 'Mudblood' or even hinted at your parents? When was the last time he ripped on Ron?" she looks on the verge of tears now, Ginny had long since stopped laughing and instead moved to sit beside me, I guess that was her way of showing me her support. When Hermione still didn't talk, I continued, "Why are you looking for reasons for things to be bad, for him to be bad?"

Her gaze falls to her lap, where her hands are folded, she murmured something, but I don't understand what she said. She must have realized though because she lifted her head and looking to the ceiling she said in a strained voice just loud enough for us to hear, "Because if there is a chance for him changing… then I've done something terrible."

I look at her in shock, Ron was utterly confused and once again it seemed that Ginny knew more then all of us as she just moved to sit beside Hermione, an arm around her waist in comfort. "Hermione, what happened?" she glanced over to where the other students who hadn't gone to dinner yet were sitting, realizing what was wrong I asked, "Do you want to go up to the dorm?" she just nodded and we moved to our dorm room.

Ginny and Hermione sat on my bed, while Ron and I were across from them on Ron's. Now feeling safe to talk, Hermione began her explanation, "The other day, one of the Slytherins came up to me, I was alone at the time in the library, everyone else was still in bed since it was one of the first days of the holidays. They didn't really talk at first, but passed me a book that I hadn't thought of looking in for research, it had everything I needed and more. I accepted it, and allowed them to sit with me to do their own homework. We began discussing the work and things were going fine, it felt alright talking with them and I relaxed somewhat.

"Once I finished the essay I was doing, I stood to leave; I knew you lot would be up soon for lunch. But while I was packing away my things, they asked me to stay, that they enjoyed my company. Shocked by this information, I hurried in putting things in my bag and in doing so, caused one of my ink wells to fall to the ground, where I had my own books sitting which I don't keep in my bag." Her voice quavered for a second, and with a soft cough, she continued, "The Slytherin got up to help me pick things up, I was able to do the spell to banish the glass and the spilled ink off the floor, however my books were practically destroyed. When I went to pick them up though, they got them before me and pulling their wand out, they muttered a spell which I hadn't heard before once they had set them on the table and stood up. I was scared at first, old habits die hard, I guess. I thought they were doing something worse to the books, but when they passed them back, they were completely clean of the freshly spilled ink.

"Maybe it was just due to my distress from temporarily loosing so many of my books," she said sniffling slightly, "but what happened next just made everything seem utterly insane. We were suddenly standing so close and before I knew what was happening, she leant forward and kissed me." Hermione looked up at the roof, tears in her eyes which were unfocused, the scene replaying in her mind. "I took a step back immediately, I was in complete shock, and I asked her what she thought she was doing, trying to ignore the distress shown on her face at my reaction. I grabbed my stuff and was out of the library before she could answer though."

Ron and I looked at her in complete shock, how hadn't we known about this? Ginny wrapped her hand around Hermione's though and things clicked, "You like her, don't you Hermione? The Slytherin, I mean." I asked softly, receiving only a nod in reply, her head bowed once again. "Well, you know what I think would help?" she shook her head, obviously not wanting to talk, let alone look at me. "I think we should go down to dinner and you confront her."

That got her to look at me, she shook her head again; this time in utter objection, "I can't do that!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"'Course you can! Think of it like this, tonight would be the best time to do it, and announcing it in public would certainly help prove you actually do like her. Trust me; the only thing people are really going to be talking about tonight will be me and Draco. Unless, of course, if it is Pansy, that would probably get some amount of attention, what with most people still thinking they are a couple." A small squeak escaped from Hermione, her eyes widen all the more and her hand is covering her mouth now. "Oh god, it wasn't!" realization sinks in and I start to laugh. "People are going to have a field day with this one!" She soon starts to laugh too, Ginny joins in, and Ron just looked at us like we were nuts.

"Wait… what's happened? Why are you laughing?!" I lean over and mutter things as simply as possible to him between chuckles and his jaw drops when he understands, and I think if it was possible, it would have been on the mattress. "You're all nuts." He says before starting to laugh too.

------

Dinner was an interesting time. Draco had already sat at the Slytherin table; Pansy was beside him, looking the perfect girlfriend she was supposed to. I ignored the pang of jealousy that went through me when I first saw them sitting together, and smiled at Hermione. She obviously needed the encouragement. The colour had mostly left her face and her hands were shaking, but she still did it.

I walked up to the two Slytherins with Hermione beside me; she stopped behind Pansy and tapped her on the shoulder softly. The dark haired girl turned and looked at her, shock written across her face, with a gleam of hope in her eyes. Many people around the hall had stopped eating and talking to watch what was happening. "I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, trying to keep people from hearing. But from the look on Pansy's face, she would have to try a lot harder. Raising her voice, Hermione spoke in an apologetic tone, "I am sorry for the way I reacted, Pansy. It was a big shock for me and I would like to make up for any pain or distress I might have caused you."

Pansy feigned indifference, but her eyes gave away her glee; "Go on…" she said in a refined voice.

Hermione smiled nervously and taking a deep breath in, threw caution to the wind and said in a strong voice, "What I am trying to say is, will you go out with me?" everything had stopped by then, all eyes shifted from Hermione to Pansy expectantly. Her expression showed her shock at Hermione's abruptness and acting as such in public. But she smiled; a true smile and she stood from her place at the Slytherin table and dove into Hermione's arms. The two stood like that for a long while, the hall remained completely quiet; no one knew what to do.

Suddenly someone on the Gryffindor table shouted out, "Looks like Malfoy is left all alone then, his girlfriend left him for another girl!" in a mocking tone.

Some laughter broke out around the hall, however most held back, they were the ones who had noticed my hand resting on Draco's shoulder the whole time. I rolled my eyes at the comment and took the empty space beside Draco where Pansy had been and everything falls silent once more. "You'll never be alone." I whisper brushing a hand through Draco's fringe, as he moved into my hand; a soft smile on his lips.

My words must have carried though as talk broke out immediately, "Hey Harry! Draco! Does this mean we can talk about before, even though it's not after dinner?" Came Cassie's voice from further down the Slytherin table. Draco laughed and looked over to her before nodding. Everyone who had already seen us earlier today soon started telling their tale as those close to us tried to get more information out of us. After dinner when I was walking across the grounds with Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Ron and Ginny, I remember saying aloud:

"I don't see what is so interesting about any of it, we are only teenagers; it is not like these will be the people we will end up with for the rest of our lives…"

----

That was fifteen years ago, and I am still with Draco, we now have three kids who we adopted; two of which are at Hogwarts, our youngest is only seven. And every morning, I wake up before everyone else in the house and I put on a pot of coffee; the same brand as years before when Draco first stole my heart.

----

**AN/ Hope you liked it… took me three days to write… haha. Inspired from my sudden urge to have coffee, but not willing to make a straight coffee, instead mixing half a tea spoon in with my hot milo, along with some extra sugar. It's crazy though; because I have always hated coffee… about three years ago I started loving the smell, but still hated the taste… so I decided to write a fic about it. **

**But you have to admit, coffee does have a sensational taste; in what ever meaning of the word you want. **

**Please Review**


End file.
